La vie en rose
by Marianne E
Summary: Cierta heroína ayudará a Luka Couffaine a superar un pasado doloroso y, mientras tanto, quizá también ella descubra que el amor de una serpiente era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. LUKANETTE MiniFic.
1. Primera parte

_**LA VIE EN ROSE **_

_Primera parte_

* * *

Luka odiaba esa canción. Sí, tal y como lo escucharon.

Luka Couffaine; incansable poeta, amante de melodías, acordes y canciones que enaltecen las pasiones, despechos y amoríos de cualquier ser humano, DETESTABA _"La vie en rose"._

Y no era porque tuviera algo en contra de Edith Piaf, muy por el contrario, el chico la consideraba una idola: una mujer con una voz excelsa que había marcado una época para la historia de Francia. La intérprete tenía canciones insuperables. "_Je ne regrette rien_" era su favorita. Pero, ¿la vida en rosa? Por más que el músico se esforzaba por apreciarla, la melodía se negaba a ser aceptada por su oído musical.

— ¡Pero es bellísima! — alegó Marinette.

Caminaban sobre el puente de la Rue Montcalm, justo frente a la Torre Eiffel. Los ensayos de Kitty Section habían terminado ya, y ambos decidieron tomar un pequeño paseo antes de regresar a casa.

— Está sobrevalorada — contestó él, con simpleza.

— Oh, dios mío… dime que no eres de esos presumidos que va por el mundo diciendo que las cosas populares están sobrevaloradas — advirtió Marinette y Luka soltó una carcajada.

— _Petite_, he llegado a disfrutar a BTS y a One Direction. No me puedes calificar de hipster.

— Nadie odia "La vie en Rose"

— Yo sí.

— ¡Es un himno al amor! — debatió ella.

— Es una canción de souvenir turístico.

Marinette cruzó los brazos y puso los ojos en blanco. A lo lejos, se podían escuchar los acordeones, tan típicos de una tarde de domingo en la ciudad de la luz. Quiso seguir discutiendo, quiso incluso confesarle que aquella pieza que él tanto aborrecía, ella la solía usar como canción de cuna en su niñez y como música de fondo en una tarde de diseño. Pero no lo hizo. Alguna buena razón debía tener y ella debía respetarla.

Por supuesto, Luka la tenía: La vie en rose fue la última canción que su padre le había enseñado a tocar en la guitarra antes de abandonar el Barco de la Libertad y no volver jamás. Pero ese era un asunto que el chico prefería no mencionar.

Y aunque el recuerdo se fue tan rápido como llegó, y el chico de cabellos azules templó su rostro lo más rápido que pudo, Marinette pudo notar aquel ápice de tristeza que se asomó en sus pupilas. Luka siempre fue un experto leyendo sus emociones, y ahora ella aprendía a interpretarle también

.

— Oye, esa canción tiene algo que ver con tu padre, ¿verdad? — preguntó, preocupada.

Luka se sorprendió cuando la mano de Marinette estrechó la suya. Sus dedos dieron un ligero apretón, en señal de apoyo. Y, aunque Luka por lo regular abandonaba su faceta pacífica y amigable con aquellos que pretendían indagar en su pasado, optó por suspirar y besar la mano que ahora lo estrechaba, con ternura.

— Para nada — aseguró, aunque sabía que Marinette jamás se tragaría esa mentira.

— Luka…

— ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas cómo fue tu primer día de preparatoria? — irrumpió él para cambiar el tema.

Marinette dio un largo suspiro. No podía obligarle a confiar en ella, no en un aspecto que el joven había luchado por ocultar durante todos estos años. Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué aquel empeño tan testarudo de guardar el dolor y la tristeza para él solo? Vaya injusticia, pues se suponía que el cariño y la comprensión entre ambos debía ser algo mutuo. Si él quería estar para ella en cada una de sus tristezas, ¿no se suponía que ella debía estar también para él? Pero, ¿cómo se reconfortaba a alguien que se negaba a ser consolado?

No, ¡ya era suficiente! Esta vez no permitiría que el guitarrista la apartara una vez más.

Pero, aunque Marinette tuvo toda la intención de retomar el tema, los gritos colectivos y el sonido de fuertes detonaciones que se escucharon detrás de ellos, lo evitaron.

Luka, quien no había soltado su mano en ningún momento, jaló de ella con fuerza, y así evitó que la estampida de personas que huían de las explosiones que ocurrían debajo de la Torre Eiffel la aplastaran en su intento por huir. Luka miró hacia la enorme estructura de acero, la cual sólo emanaba humo.

— ¿Un akuma? — preguntó Marinette temerosa, quién inmediatamente fue jalada por el brazo de Luka para huir lejos de allí.

— No lo sé, pero no vamos a quedarnos a averiguarlo — advirtió y ciñó aún más su mano, temeroso de perderla entre la multitud.

Marinette le siguió a tropezones y luchó por mantener el paso de su amigo guitarrista. Entre empujones y atropellos causados por la histeria colectiva, ambos lograron escabullirse en un callejón anexo a las calles principales. El callejón estaba cercado, y la gente continuaba corriendo despavorida por lo largo de la avenida. Marinette miró hacia su bolsa mientras Luka le daba la espalda, Tikki sobresalió de ella y negó con la cabeza. No podría transformarse, no con Luka como espectador.

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, y desde el rincón en donde estaban, observaron cómo los autos volaban sobre la avenida. Alguien o algo lo estaba lanzando contra la gente.

— _¡Couffaine!_ — se escuchó un grave alarido, desde la distancia y Marinette sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cabeza.

El akuma iba tras de Luka…

— Maldita sea… — gruñó el chico por lo bajo. A juzgar por su expresión cabreada, él ya sabía de quién podría tratarse.

— ¿Q-Qué está sucediendo? — demandó saber. — ¡Luka! — gritó asustada cuando el chico caminó a la esquina del callejón y se atrevió a asomarse hacia a la avenida, justo en la dirección de donde venían los alaridos.

— Ven, ¡tienes que salir de aquí! — exclamó una vez regresó hacia la valla, junto a ella. Tomó su cintura y la obligó a escalar unos cuantos centímetros de alambre, empujándola para que siguiese adelante.

— Pero, Luka…

— No te lo estoy preguntando, Marinette, ¡HAZLO!

Fueron sólo segundos; pero la imagen de Marinette con sus bellos ojos color zafiro bien abiertos y el movimiento que hizo por inercia para alejarse de él, sería un recuerdo que cargaría para toda la vida. No fue el peligro inminente, los gritos de la gente, ni los gruñidos de un akuma que llamaba su nombre los causantes de esa mirada temerosa que ahora ella le regalaba.

Era él.

_Eres igual que tu viejo. ¡Admítelo! _

— ¡Couffaine!

El akuma ahora se encontraba al inicio del callejón. Su aspecto era monstruoso. Por un momento, le recordó a "Lagarto" de los cómics de Spiderman, sólo que éste se veía mucho más intimidante. Portaba una chaqueta de cuero, tenía púas en la cola y colmillos brillantes y filosos. Howk Mouth se había lucido con su nueva creación, pues su criatura no inspiraba miedo, sino verdadero terror.

— ¿Andreé? — murmuró Luka con el ceño fruncido. Podría reconocer esa chaqueta de cuero con un cocodrilo estampado en cualquier lugar, él mismo había portado una idéntica hace algunos años.

— Andreé ya no existe más. ¡Yo soy _Alligator_! Y voy a hacerte pagar, víbora traidora… — escupió con odio el animal — ¡Nadie abandona a Les Reptiles!

Aquel enorme reptil extendió su cola y la agitó con gran fuerza. De ella, cientos de púas fueron lanzadas como proyectiles hacia ellos. Luka instintivamente usó la tapadera de un basurero de metal para proteger a Marinette de aquellas filosas navajas.

— ¡Sal de aquí! Yo lo distrairé — ordenó el chico, autoritario. Marinette le miró, aterrada por la idea — Confía en mí. ¡Ahora vete! — demandó nuevamente y, antes de que la chica pudiese decir otra cosa, Luka corrió hacia la enorme lagartija para captar tu atención.

— Volveré… — susurró decidida, trepó la valla con velocidad y desapareció tras el callejón.

.

.

.

Luka fue lanzado por los aires. Su espalda dio contra la dura pared de ladrillo. Y aunque sus músculos se sintieron lánguidos y adoloridos, el guitarrista se puso pie con dificultad. Si tan solo llevara consigo el miraculous de la serpiente…

— Ya no te sientes tan insolente, ¿o no, Couffaine? — bramó el reptil, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Luka limpió el hilo de sangre que escurrió de su labio partido. Era como tener un pequeño deja vu. El dolor de las heridas no le era desconocido, muy por el contrario, su cuerpo parecía responder a una rutina ya olvidada de un chico problema que siempre terminaba peleándose con alguien.

— Ya pasaron 3 años, ¿aún no lo superas? — soltó con una sonrisa retadora.

El lagarto rugió con ira y agitó de nueva cuenta su cola. Más púas salieron volando en dirección a Luka, quien saltó con dificultad para esquivarlas casi todas

— ¡Pudiste haber sido el líder! ¡Eras bueno en las calles! Pero no,

¡tenías que abandonarnos para tocar tu música ridícula y perseguir a una puberta de secundaria

— Imagínate qué tan patético eras, que tuve que cambiarte por algo así— se burló sin reparos.

La furia de Alligator fue basta. Tras un rugido, esta vez se dispuso a terminar con aquel que consideraba un traidor de una vez por todas; — Cuando termine contigo, iré por tu novia — amenazó y la sonrisa de Luka se desvaneció de su rostro.

No hubo tiempo para contestar. Era el fin, él lo sabía. Alligator corrió hacia él con la cola bien levantada y sin la intención de fallar un tercer tiro.

Luka se cubrió con los brazos, esperando lo peor. Sólo pudo pensar en un arrepentimiento: no haber luchado con más ahínco por Marinette. No haberle repetido todos los días lo hermosa y talentosa que era, lo mucho que la amaba... no haberle confesado la verdad sobre su padre y esa maldita canción de la vida rosa.

.

.

El yoyo de Ladybug se enrolló en una pata de Alligator, el cuerpo del reptil azotó secamente contra el asfalto. La heroína aprovechó la distracción y aterrizó justo a un lado de Luka.

Sin preguntarle nada, le tomó de la cintura. El yoyo fue lanzado hacia arriba y ambos volaron en el aire hasta llegar a los tejados de los viejos edificios parisinos del lugar.

— Lamento llegar tan tarde — dijo Ladybug y, aunque la máscara hiciese un excelente trabajo cubriendo gran parte de su faz, el guitarrista pudo percibir una mezcla nítida de preocupación, culpabilidad y enojo en el mar de sus ojos.

Instintivamente, Luka se pasó nuevamente la mano por el labio partido. Este seguía sangrando.

— No te preocupes — musitó.

— ¡Sí me preocupo! — exclamó y empujó a Luka con su cuerpo cuando una nueva tanda de púas fue lanzada hacia ellos. Ambos rodaron por el tejado hasta el borde del mismo. Ladybug atoró su yoyo y se abrazó a Luka nuevamente para bajar de la construcción y evitar la caída libre— ...Tengo que proteger a los que me importan.

Esa fue la primera pista.

Luka la miró atónito y sin saber qué contestar. A palabras menos, la superheroína de París acaba de insinuar que ambos de verdad se conocían en su mundo civil y que, por más inaudito que eso sonara: él para ella era importante.

_¿Quién eres?_ \- quiso preguntarle antes huir con ella de un nuevo ataque.

— ¡No vas a escapar de mi Couffaine! — exclamó Alligator con furia.

El animal extendió nuevamente su cola con la intención de volver atacarlos, pero antes de lograrlo, recibió un golpe certero en la cabeza. El bastón de Chat Noir redujo su tamaño y el gato aterrizó junto al reptil, aprovechando esos leves segundos de aturdimiento.

— ¿Alguien llamó al cazador de cocodrilos? — se burló el rubio cuando usó su arma como inmovilizador sobre el cuello del akuma, quien se retorcía en el piso violentamente para liberarse.

— Mejor tarde que nunca, gatito… _Lucky charm!_ — gritó la catarina, aprovechando el tiempo que Chat Noir había ganado a su favor.

De aquella tan conocida luz rosa surgió un pedazo de periódico viejo. Ladybug lo atrapó entre sus manos y Luka no aguantó la curiosidad de asomarse e indagar más sobre su contenido: — ¿Un cartel del _Moulin Rouge_? — cuestionó extrañado ante un amuleto encantado tan bizarro como aquel.

La superheroína no respondió al momento. Su mirada se mantuvo enfocada en aquel viejo trozo de papel que, por sí mismo, no parecía revelar nada interesante.

Esa fue la primera vez que Luka pudo contemplar desde cerca el análisis de Ladybug. Era como si la chica pudiese distinguir soluciones que nadie más podría percibir… Su mirada concentrada, aquel ceño ligeramente fruncido, la forma delicada en que curvaba los labios.

Era tan familiar...

— ¡Lo tengo! — exclamó y Luka se sobresaltó cuando ella volvió a tomarle de la cintura — ¡Gatito!, ¿¡podrás distraerlo mientras pongo a Luka en un lugar seguro!? — le gritó a Chat Noir, quien aún forcejeaba por mantener a aquel reptil inmóvil.

— ¡Como Milady ordene! — contestó el gato antes de que ella y el guitarrista desaparecieran por los tejados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Le sangraba la nariz, el labio, la ceja, la sien. A estas alturas, ya ni siquiera podía tener certeza de qué parte de su cuerpo aún no se encontraba lacerada por los golpes. _

"_Pero el otro quedó peor" fue la frase que le aprendió a Andrée Dumont después de dos largos y penosos años de pertenecer a su banda: "Les Reptiles". _

_La dinámica que regía su vida en ese entonces era más que simple: Sales de casa, te pasas la tarde en las calles de los suburbios de Paris, tocas en algún bar de mala muerte y terminas peleándote con algún insolente que te que saque de quicio. _

_Luka era bueno, muy bueno. Y fue precisamente aquel "don" el que despertó la curiosidad de Andrée la fatídica noche en que Louis Couffaine abandonó a su familia. _

_Con apenas 14 años cumplidos, Luka se convirtió en el miembro más joven de la banda, y curiosamente también ocupó su lugar como el único chico invicto, pues no había una sola alma en los suburbios que pudiese contra él._

_Y no era por fuerza bruta. Luka era delgado por naturaleza; era más bien el ingenio y la facilidad de movimiento que adquiría con cada batalla. Andrée alguna vez le dijo que de todos los reptiles del grupo, él era lo más parecido a una serpiente: ingeniosa y escurridiza. _

_Sí, Luka era bueno peleando, pero era mucho mejor tocando. Fue Juleka la que se encargó de convencerlo aquella media noche en que llegó casi acabado al barco de la libertad. _

— _Esto es lo que soy, sœurette. _

— _Esa guitarra que tocas todas las noches opina lo contrario — le dijo Juleka, mientras limpiaba la sangre seca de su cara. _

— _No soy tan bueno. _

— _Eres mucho mejor que papá. Siempre lo has sido. _

"_Eres mejor que papá" Aquellas palabras se tallaron en piedra en sus pensamientos. Y, aunque fingió demencia ante su hermana menor, los lágrimas rodaron esa noche antes de irse a dormir. Porque, de alguna u otra manera, eso era todo lo que deseaba escuchar. No necesitaba ganar peleas, ni echar toda su vida por la borda. Sólo un simple y sincero dicho: "No eres igual que tu padre. Eres mejor, así que haz lo que gusta sin pena alguna"._

_Al día siguiente, Luka tiró su chaqueta a la basura, compró una guitarra nueva y vivió de la pasión que para él antes estaba prohibida: La música. _

_Y aunque tenía el talento, la creatividad y el corazón para escribir cientos de canciones, en sus adentros sabía que aún hacía falta una inspiración._

_Luego el Día de la Música llegó a París y Luka conoció a Marinette Dupain-Cheng. _

_._

_._

_._

Y ahora estaba allí, sentado en el viejo sillón de un departamento abandonado en algún lugar cercano a la Place de la Concorde. En una de las paredes, un póster desgastado tenía la fotografía del Moulin Rouge; el mismo que había aparecido después de que Ladybug lanzará su _Lucky Charm_.

La heroína y él habían llegado allí para ser recibidos por un extraño hombre de estatura baja y apariencia asiática. La chica y él desaparecieron tras la puerta, dejándolo a la espera de… ¿de qué? Luka aún no lo sabía.

El chico suspiró y miró su celular. En el historial de chats, aún tenía el mensaje que Andrée le había enviado esa mañana: "Tienes que regresar". Seguido de eso, el icono de "bloqueo" aparecía como último momento de aquella "conversación".

Si hubiese sabido que esa acción catalizaría su akumatización…

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido del acordeón que provenía desde la ventana. Un hombre lo tocaba en una de las aceras. Luka puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer la fastidiosa melodía.

_**Des yeux qui font baisser les miens**_

_**Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche**_

_**Voilà le portrait sans retouches**_

_**De l'homme auquel j'appartiens**_

— ¿Es en serio? — murmuró para sí mismo con hastío. ¿Acaso ese día el destino tenía plan maquiavélico para reunir cada simple aspecto de su pasado y luego abofetearle en la cara con cada recuerdo?

— Amo esa canción — susurró una voz detrás de él. Luka viró y vislumbró la figura de Ladybug en la puerta de la habitación — A veces la pongo en la noches cuando tengo miedo y no puedo dormir.

— ¿La grandiosa Ladybug tiene miedo en las noches? — sonrió él y ella soltó una pequeña risita.

— Te sorprenderías de lo diferente que soy sin la máscara puesta.

Luka se encogió de hombros; — La esencia es la que nos define, no las máscaras, _coccinelle._

El guitarrista no lo notó en su momento, pero el sonrojo en las mejillas de la superheroína fue más que evidente. Pocas eran las batallas compartidas desde que Luka se convirtió en el portador del miraculous de la serpiente, pero desde entonces, él la había comenzado a llamar de ese modo. _La Coccinelle: _un apodo al que ni ella, ni el celoso de Chat Noir se habían acostumbrado aún.

— Sí… bueno. Toma — carraspeó nerviosa, extendiéndole la caja del miraculous — Creo que vas a necesitar esto hoy.

— Gracias — dijo él y tomó la caja. Sass se hizo presente una vez el chico se colocó la pulsera.

— Es un honor volver a verte — dijo el kwami solemne, mas el sonido de la música le distrajo. Sass flotó hacia la ventana y luego miró a su portador con ojos emocionados. — ¡Conozco esa canción! Es muy buena ¿Cómo se llama?

— Se llama "La vie en rose" — dijo Luka entre dientes — Y no es tan buena, en serio.

— ¡Claro que lo es! — rebatió Ladybug — No le hagas caso, Sass. Luka es un amargado.

— Amargado: adjetivo calificativo de un individuo con buen criterio — adelantó él, suspicaz.

— En gustos se rompen géneros — rebatió ella.

— No, no en este caso — contestó él, ampliando su sonrisa.

— ¡Pero es bellísima!

— Es sosa y empalagosa.

— ¡Es un himno al amor!

Esa fue la segunda pista.

Luka parpadeó, atónito después de escuchar esa respuesta. Era como si su mente viajase unas horas en el pasado y aún estuviese cerca de la Torre Eiffel, discutiendo con Marinette.

Frunció el ceño y, por primera vez en años, vio a través de Ladybug - o al menos creyó hacerlo- Por primera vez, admiró aquella figura esbelta y finamente curveada, su cabello azabache bañado en en tonalidades azul profundo; perfectamente trenzado hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos; esos surcos zafiros que emanaban luz propia cada vez que se fijaba en ellos.

_¿Era ella?, ¿podía ser ella a caso? _

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

— Muy bien… veamos qué tan bien te sabes ese; "himno al amor"

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Ladybug confundida cuando el chico tomó un ukelele viejo y empolvado que, casualmente estaba por allí — ¡Oh, no! Olvídalo, ¡no tenemos tiempo!

— Una parte, ¿o temes no hacerme cambiar de opinión?— retó él mientras afinaba las cuerdas del instrumento.

Sass flotó divertido hacia los hombros de su dueño. Ladybug suspiró resignada y comenzó a cantar cuando Luka hizo sonar los primeros acordes.

_**Quand il me prend dans ses bras**_

_**Il me parle tout bas**_

_**Je vois la vie en rose**_

_**Il me dit des mots d'amour**_

_**Des mots de tous les jours**_

_**Et ça me fait quelque chose**_

La catarina interpretó la letra con sentimiento y mientras lo hacía, el traje rojo moteado se desvanecía. Rosa pastel, negro y blanco fueron los colores de relevaron su vestimenta ante los ojos incrédulos del guitarrista. Frente a él, la dulce voz de Marinette abandonó la máscara mágica que ocultaba su verdadera identidad desde el día en que la conoció a ella y a Ladybug.

Escucharla cantar tras el antifaz era como verla de nuevo por primera vez. Conocerla otra vez. Fue amarla aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, si es que eso era posible.

_**Il me dit des mots d'amour**_

_**Des mots de tous les jours**_

_**Et ça me fait quelque chose**_

_**Il est entré dans mon cœur**_

_**Une part de bonheur**_

_**Dont je connais la cause**_

El recuerdo de la canción de su pasado regresó a su mente: Él a los 8 años con guitarra en brazos, sentado en la popa del barco con su padre al lado y enseñándole los primeros arpegios. Aquella memoria agridulce que con tanto ahínco había luchado por borrar, SU heroína ahora la aderezaba y arrancaba su amargura de raíz.

Quizá Ladybug no solo tenía el poder purificar akumas. Quizá iba mucho más allá.

_**C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie**_

_**Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie**_

Cautivado por su voz y embrujado por su belleza. Luka abandonó el ukelele y dejó que la música lejana del acordeón hiciese su trabajo. Tomó la cintura de Ladybug y la atrajo hacia él sutilmente. Aquel largo estribillo fue su entrada para dar los primeros pasos de baile con ella entre sus brazos.

Ladybug tropezó ante la conmoción de lo que sucedía. Luka la sostuvo aún más fuerte entre sus brazos, guiándola con la misma destreza con la que alguna vez lo hizo en aquella pista de patinaje.

—_Intenta actuar natural. Déjate llevar y escucha el ritmo _— le murmuró a la oreja. Luego le sonrió y le guiñó el ojos — S_ólo… sígueme a mí. _

— ¿...Q-qué? — Ladybug abrió los ojos como platos.

Luka ya no tuvo duda alguna, ella era Marinette.

— ¿Quiéres que te cuente por qué odiaba tanto esta canción? — cambio él el tema, haciéndola girar sobre sí y luego atrapándola de nuevo con sus brazos.

— ¿Odiabas?

— Mi padre se la dedicaba a mamá en cada cumpleaños. Cuando vio que tenía buena mano para las cuerdas, me la enseñó para tocarla juntos los años que vinieran. Era su canción… Pero me di cuenta que la vida no es rosa si juras proteger a aquella persona que más amas y al final terminas lastimándola.

Luka le dedicó una mirada melancólica a Ladybug. Los labios de ella se abrieron, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

El baile paró y él acarició la mejilla nívea de la catarina, deleitándose con su suavidad y candidez. Ella cerró los ojos y tomó la manos que sujetaba su rostro para dejarla allí un rato; — Pero tú no eres como él — suspiró y se mordió los labios.

Quiso contenerse. No pudo.

Quiso esperar a que ella no portara el título de heroína encima. No pudo

Quiso recordar que afuera aún había un akuma cazandolo. No pudo.

Quiso encontrar alguna otra excusa. La que fuera.

No pudo.

Así nada más; la atrapó entre sus brazos y la besó como siempre había soñado hacerlo. Porque el chico tenía contados sus arrepentimientos, pero el no jugársela por todo con la chica que más amaba en este maldito mundo no iba a ser uno de ellos.

.

.

Marinette, por su parte… se tensó por unos segundos. Y aunque quizá su mente consideró por un segundo apartarse de él, su cuerpo decidió dar oído sordo a cualquier pensamiento cabal que pudiese formularse. Se olvidó de su traje, de Ladybug, del akuma, de sus dudas y de todo.

Con la sangre corriendo febril por sus venas y el deseo a flor de piel, se colgó de Luka para degustar de sus labios ladinos y acaramelados. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya soñando con ellos? Tal vez era momento de admitir lo que su corazón le gritaba y lo que su mente estaba tan renuente a confirmar.

Lo amaba. Tal vez lo hizo desde el inicio. ¿Valía la pena seguir eludiendo esa verdad?

Hubiese continuado con aquella realización. Pero los gritos se hicieron presentes por segunda vez aquel día. Su tiempo se había acabado, era momento de regresar a la realidad.

Ladybug se asomó por la ventana y vislubró a Alligator a Chat Noir peleando sobre la avenida.

— Muy bien, es hora de que la víbora aparezca— musitó Luka, quien guiñó el ojo a la superheroína — _Sass, Tranforme-moi! —_ gritó Luka antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Primera parte de este minific que sólo tendrá dos capitulos.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sea merecedor de un Review.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Segunda parte

_**LA VIE EN ROSE **_

_Segunda parte_

* * *

Saber que Marinette era la chica que se escondía tras la máscara de Ladybug cambiaba por completo todo el panorama. Y no es que gozara las pelas en las que en años pasados le había tocado participar como Viperion. Sí, era bueno luchando, pero eso no significaba que lo gozara de verdad.

Ayudar a París, salvar a las personas, hacer un mundo mejor; eso sí era motivo suficiente para hacerlo un portador legítimo del miraculous de la serpiente. Pero ahora todo era no sólo se trataba de esquivar ataques, buscar salidas e indagar debilidades. Adiós a la cómoda táctica del individualismo y de ver por sí mismo, tal y como lo hacía en las calles cuando era miembro de_ Les Reptiles._

Ahora tenía alguien a quien proteger.

Y no era porque creyese a Marinette alguien débil. Ella seguía siendo la maravillosa e invencible Ladybug. La misma heroína que no necesitaba que nada ni nadie fuera en su rescate. Eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero…

— Ladybug, ¡cuidado! — gritó Chat Noir desde la lejanía.

Ladybug dio un salto y se libró por un pelo de las púas que salieron disparadas en su dirección. Esa era la tercera vez en que la heroína esquivaba un ataque directo y lograba salir ilesa del mismo.

Viperion apretó los puños y gruñó por lo bajo. Ese reptil miserable se había ensañado con Ladybug, eso ya le había quedado claro desde el momento en que cada disparo era dirigido solo a la catarina.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! — rugió Alligator hacia la heroína, quien ahora saltaba de techo en techo para no regalarle un blanco fijo — ¡¿Dónde lo ocultaste?!

Antes de que pudiese gritar otra cosa, o incluso darle la oportunidad de volver a atacar; Viperion aprovechó el momento para hacer una entrada más. Y aunque el miraculous multiplicaba la fuerza y agilidad que de por sí ya eran características del joven guitarrista, debía admitir que cada golpe que él le propinaba, Alligator lo replicaba con el triple de intensidad.

— ¡No te distraigas! Tu pelea está aquí — le retó y esquivó un golpe, provocando que el puño de Andreé quedarse atascado en el concreto de uno de los muchos edificios del lugar.

Gracias a la fuerza que empleó para tratar de liberarse, varios pedazos de escombros cayeron al piso. Alligator tomó uno de ellos, arrojándolo a la dirección de Viperion, encolerizado. La serpiente esquivó los restos de roca y ladrillo de un salto y aterrizó en otro tejado cercano, justo al lado de Chat Noir.

— Esa lagartija comienza a enfadarme — siseó el gato cuando Alligator reanudó su cacería en contra de Ladybug.

— Ya somos dos — acordó Viperion con la mandíbula apretada, y luego miró su pulsera reversora.

Desde que se había transformado, la aprehensión de usarla en el momento correcto lo perseguía constantemente. Parte de sus habilidades como superhéroe era precisamente el intuir y anticipar el momento exacto para activar la _"Segunda Oportunidad". _Lo había hecho millares de veces sin error alguno. Pero ahora, con Marinette como el único blanco de los ataques, la ansiedad de usarlo a cada minuto le subyugaba por completo.

Chat Noir y él iniciaron la persecución, pero no importaba cuánto trataran de centrar la pelea en ellos, aquel insulso animal no paraba de perseguir a la catarina. Poco importaba que la chica hubiese invocado ya un segundo amuleto encantado. Alligator no la soltaba el tiempo suficiente como para dejarla analizar una solución.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Ya déjala en paz! — le gritó Chat de mala gana, golpeándole con su bastón.

— ¡Ella me arrebató mi venganza! —gritó la lagartija, tratando de pasar sobre la barrera que él y Viperion habían hecho frente a él para darle un respiro a Ladybug.

Desesperado, Alligator agitó su cola y la impactó contra ambos superhéroes, lanzándolos varios metros lejos de él.

Ladybug tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar. Saltó lo más rápido que pudo cuando vislumbró la cola del enemigo alzarse nuevamente, y aunque pudo darse cuenta a tiempo, su velocidad no fue la suficiente.

Cayó y rodó sobre otro tejado. Cuando usó su brazo como apoyo en el suelo para poder incorporarse, fue que la punzada de dolor la asaltó. Una de las muchas púas que volaron hacia ella le había hecho un corte profundo sobre la piel.

Tocó su brazo y miró perpleja como la sangre le pintaba la palma de la mano de color carmesí. Nunca nada había logrado traspasar el fuerte material de su traje. Nunca, hasta ahora...

Alligator hubiese hecho otro intento más por atacarla, pero fue detenido por una certera patada en el hocico. Viperion no le dio tiempo de recuperarse después del impacto. Con una rapidez inhumana, chocó su rodilla contra su estómago, luego golpeó la mejilla, el cuello, las costillas. Cada choque fue certero, rápido y efectivo. Luka nunca pronunció palabra, pues dejaba que fueran sus puños los que anunciaran su furia contenida. Y aunque su expresión era casi casi inescrutable; Sus ojos, ahora de un color verde profundo, ardían con vesania y cólera.

La escena fue difícil de ver para Ladybug. Ni siquiera prestó atención ante las constantes preguntas preocupadas de Chat Noir, quien había volado a su lado.

En su mente, recordó las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Juleka.

.

.

— _Nunca lo vi peleando. Pero hay amigos que cuentan que era despiadado — confesó la pelinegra con tono triste — A Luka nunca le gustó la violencia, pero a veces la tristeza y la soledad te convierten en algo que en realidad no eres. _

— _Jul… _

— _Pero eso ya no importa — interrumpió su amiga con una sonrisa dulce — Él ahora es feliz y ha dejado todo eso atrás. Tú lo ayudaste a ser una mejor persona, Marinette. _

_._

_. _

— ¡Basta! — gritó la la catarina y saltó hacia él.

Viperion se congeló. Soltó la chaqueta de Alligator y le dejó caer sobre el suelo de concreto, inconsciente. El puño le escocía a pesar de la protección de su traje. Su pulsera vibró y en un movimiento mecánico, volvió a activar la segunda oportunidad, guiado por el instinto de su miraculous.

Fue entonces que Ladybug lo abrazó por la espalda. Luka bajó la mirada y tomó una de las manos que le enredaban por su cintura. Marinette la estrechó y recargó la frente sobre los omoplatos de la serpiente; — Déjalo ir, Luka — murmuró suavemente — Este no eres tú.

La serpiente gruñó y se dio la vuelta violentamente, para esta vez estrecharla entre sus brazos de verdad: — ¿Estás bien? — murmuró por lo bajo, ciñéndola con más fuerza contra su pecho. Pregunta tonta, pensó él… pero ella soltó una pequeña risa.

— Es sólo un rasguño — dijo ella, y le guiñó el ojo.

— Sólo un rasguño — Luka bufó, pues su propio traje ahora estaba manchado de rojo a causa de aquel desesperado abrazo.

Sus manos tomaron su rostro y acariciaron las mejillas sonrojadas; — ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, _coccinelle?_

Para ambos, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció por unos cuantos segundos. Tanto, que olvidaron al lagarto inconsciente a unos metros de ellos, y a Chat Noir… quien ahora los miraba desde la lejanía.

"_Chat, estoy enamorada de alguien más"._ Las palabras retumbaron en su mente mientras observaba como Viperion cubría a SU lady nuevamente entre sus brazos…

La garganta se le cerró y pudo jurar haber sentido a su corazón dejar de latir unos segundos. Él lo sabía, desde el inicio fue plenamente consciente de que él nunca fue el dueño de los suspiros y añoranzas de la catarina. Durante mucho tiempo se convenció de ello, a pesar de que la esperanza se empeñaba en sembrarle ilusiones en el corazón.

Verlos así solo resquebrajaba esos retazos de anhelo, que ahora lo dejaban hundir en la zozobra.

Nunca fue suya, era momento de dejar de pretender que alguna vez lo fue.

.

.

.

.

El desaliento fue tanto que, para cuando el gato se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Alligator abrió un ojo y mostró los dientes. La lentitud del movimiento de su cola fue imperceptible para el trío de superhéroes. Chat logró captarlo sólo hasta que esta estuvo lo suficientemente levantada.

— ¡Viperion! — gritó al darse cuenta que las púas iban dirigidas directamente hacia su espalda.

Luka no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque Marinette lo hizo mucho antes que él. Su cuerpo fue empujado hacia la derecha y él cayó al suelo. Las púas volaron frente a su ojos en cámara lenta hacia Ladybug, quien ya no tuvo tiempo de huir.

.

.

Viperion no conocería hasta ese momento su más grande pesadilla y Chat Noir jamás creyó que vería la suya realidad cuando el cuerpo de la catarina cayó al suelo, inerte.

"_No, no, no, ¡NO!" _Se rehusó a mirarla e hizo oídos sordos ante los lamentos de Chat Noir, quien ya la sostenía entre sus brazos. Sus manos temblorosas se hicieron puños y la sangre le hirvió en las venas. Tanta rabia, tanto miedo; su cerebro solo pedía una sola cosa: matar al autor, matarlo lentamente y hacerlo suplicar por piedad hasta robarle el último aliento.

"_Detente" _\- la voz de Sass retumbó en en su cabeza cuando Viperion dio el primer paso-_ "Controla tu ira y piensa… eres el portador de la serpiente. Solucionar esto es tu trabajo"_

Fue hasta entonces que Luka lo recordó. Miró su pulsera con miedo latente, el cual se convirtió en un rayo de esperanza al verla aún trabajando. "_Devuélvemela, devuélvemela_" pensó para sí mismo cuando regresó la cabecilla de la serpiente a su lugar "_Haz que regrese_" pensó y luego dijo: — _Seconde chance. _

Primero vio la luz cegadora y luego volvió a sentir los brazos de Marinette alrededor de su cintura.

— Déjalo ir, Luka. Este no eres tú — le escuchó decir, igual que la última vez.

Y aunque en sus adentros quiso volver a enterrarla entre sus brazos, besarla, pedirle perdón hasta que su garganta se quedase sin voz y gritarle que nunca más volvería a bajar la guardia de ese modo; Viperion solo la tomó en brazos y saltó con ella al techo más cercano en el momento en que se percató del ataque sigiloso de Alligator.

— Pongámosle fin a esto, ¿qué te parece? — musitó la serpiente una vez la bajó de sus brazos.

— Pero, aún no sé dónde está el akuma… — respondió ella, insegura.

— Está en su chaqueta.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? — demandó saber Chat Noir, quien había llegado a su lado al poco rato.

— Lo sé, confíen en mí.

Ladybug le miró por un rato largo y luego le sonrió, dejando que su mano descansara en el hombro de Viperion; — _Toujours_ — murmuró.

Tomó las tijeras de corte y confección que habían aparecido después de convocar el amuleto encantado y observó a su alrededor lo más rápido que pudo.

En su plan, contempló el cataclismo de Chat, la fuerza de las púas de Alligator y la habilidad de pelea de Viperion.

— Ya lo tengo: _Chaton_, necesito que tengas tu cataclismo preparado y te mantengas un poco lejos, al menos hasta que yo te indique.

— _Oui, mademoiselle _— acordó Chat, saltando lejos de allí.

— Viperion; Toma esto— dijo, extendiéndole las tijeras — Nosotros serviremos de carnada.

— ¿Me estás dando los honores, _coccinelle_?

— Creo que es momento de demostrarle a Hawk Mouth quién aquí es el reptil más fuerte.

Ambos saltaron del tejado y se enfrentaron mano a mano contra Alligator, quien no pudo dar un golpe certero ante dos portadores de miraculous atacándole al mismo tiempo. Mientras Ladybug fintaba y esquivaba los puños y las púas; Viperion se encargaba de conectar los golpes, obligándolo a retroceder al punto donde el equipo lo necesitaba.

— ¡Ahora, Chat Noir! — avisó la catarina cuando lo tuvieron acorralado contra un muro.

El gato activó su cataclismo sobre el tejado de la construcción, provocando que este de derrumbara sobre la cola y piernas del reptil.

Luka tomó las tijeras y, de un tajo, cortó la chaqueta de cuero en dos, liberando a la tan típica mariposa color morado.

— No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma — recitó Ladybug en su ya tan conocido ritual de purificación.

Pronto, todo en la ciudad volvió a la normalidad. La destrucción que Alligator dejó a su paso desapareció, junto con las heridas de la catarina. Las escamas y la figura bestial del akuma se desvanecieron, dejando ver a un joven pelirrojo de aproximadamente 20 años con una fuerte jaqueca.

— Pero, ¿qué demonios fue lo que pasó? — cuestionó Andrée, sosteniendo su cabeza e incorporándose con dificultad.

— Fuiste akumatizado — se adelantó Viperion con voz contenida — Ahora, lárgate — ordenó con ojos desidiosos, tan fríos que el joven no dudó en correr lejos de allí.

.

.

.

Los últimos rayos de sol tocaron los tejados de las calles aledañas a Notre Dame. El atardecer refulgía y teñía el Sena de un color anaranjado otoñal. Viperion y Ladybug se escondieron debajo de uno de los puentes que lo atravesaban, para así evadir los ojos de los curiosos parisinos.

El silencio reinaba entre los dos. Había tanto que decirse y confesarse, que ninguno de los dos supo cómo comenzar.

—Viperion…

—Ladybug…

Ambos rieron apenados ante su llamado mutuo. Quizá la sincronía que habían logrado hacía apenas unas cuantas horas no terminaba de esfumarse por completo, algo que les sentaba bastante bien en circunstancias como esta.

—Escucha; lo de esta tarde en el departamento del maestro... — comenzó a hablar la heroína, jugueteando con su larga trenza (un gesto que Luka encontró bastante adorable, si le preguntaban) — Yo, creo que me dejé llevar… por un momento pensé que…

— ¿Que había averiguado quién eras en en realidad? — completó él la frase y ella asintió — No lo imaginaste: SÉ quién eres en realidad, _coccinelle._

— Eso… no puede ser — rebatió ella, negando con la cabeza — Nadie puede saberlo. Es una regla y estamos protegidos por los miraculous para que eso no suceda. Así que olvida lo que sea que estés pensando. No soy quién crees — musitó con tono desesperado, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de convencerlo.

Ya suficiente riesgo corría portando un Miraculous. No podía ahora también arriesgarlo con una verdad tan peligrosa.

— _Marinette_, no puedo creer que después de todos estos años conociéndonos, aún dudes del gran poder que tiene la música sobre nosotros — dicho esto, Luka tomó su rostro crispado y asustado, con delicadeza — No hay magia lo suficientemente poderosa que pueda ocultar de mí la esencia de tu voz cuando cantas.

— Pero…

— Y que quede claro: no correré con mi hermana ni con tu mejor amiga a contar el secreto.

— Eso lo sé, es que…

— ¿No confías en mí?

— ¡NO! — exclamó, quizá demasiado fuerte — ¡Claro que confío en ti! Mucho más de lo que crees. Quiero decir… por algo te elegí a ti como portador de la serpiente. Sólo que...

— ¿Solo qué…? — remarcó él, arqueando la ceja.

"_Anda, dile" - _La voz de Tikki resonó en su cabeza por primera vez en ese día.

— Saberlo es peligroso. Puede que ahora no pase nada, pero si alguien averiguara que tú conoces mi identidad...— hizo una pausa, ¿por qué era tan difícil admitirlo?

Alejó las manos de Luka de su rostro, solo para estrecharlas y así darse un poco de valor: — No quiero que nada malo te pase, porque… porque… creo que te amo, Luka.

El mundo se detuvo para ambos, y Luka nunca había deseado tanto activar la "Segunda Oportunidad" sólo para escucharla decir esas palabras una vez más. Si fuera por él, las repetiría en un loop eterno, hasta que estas se le quedaran marcadas para siempre en la memoria.

— _Ma petite coccinelle _— susurró antes de estrecharla contra él una vez más. La serpiente jamás se cansaría de tenerla entre sus brazos — _C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie. __**Elle**__ me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie _— Viperion cantó a su oído, dejándole suave un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Pensé que odiabas "La Vie en Rose" — suspiró ella, disfrutando de su cálido aliento.

— No puedo odiar la canción de nuestro primer beso.

Era verdad, porque aquella canción que antes consideraba engorrosa y sobrevalorada, ahora resonaba en mente como un himno de amor mientras besaba a Ladybug por segunda vez. Y aunque en él aún quedaba aquella fibra de terror después de haberla perdido aunque fuera por unos segundos; la esperanza de tener una segunda oportunidad con ella le llenaba el alma de esperanza.

Ambos superhéroes hicieron oídos sordos a la última alarma de sus miraculous. Sus trajes se desvanecieron en perfecta sincronía y ellos siguieron disfrutando del sabor del otro en un largo beso que ellos rogaban, durara para siempre.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste que terminaría así? — preguntó Sass a lo bajo, observando a su portador.

— Las leyes no siempre son para cumplirse — respondió Tikki con una dulce sonrisa — ¿O es que ya olvidaste a nuestros portadores de la India?

— Ah, sí. Plagg querrá matarme cuando sepa que la serpiente se robó a la catarina por segunda vez.

.

.

.

— Creo que hora de irnos — a penas susurró Marinette, dejando un pequeño beso de nariz al guitarrista.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejaré ir así nada más? — retó él, atrapando su cadera.

— No seas necio — soltó ella entre risas después de liberarse de aquel agarre —Hora de entregar el miraculous. — apuntó, extendiendo la palma.

Luka miró la mano unos cuanto segundos. Una leve sonrisa se asomó por su rostro cuando, en lugar de quitarse la pulsera y entregárseka, estrechó la mano de Marinette y la giró para besarle la muñeca: — Lo siento, pero no.

— ¿Qué? — soltó, consternada.

— Lo que has oído, _petite: Non. _

— Luka — pronunció ella con tono severo — NECESITO el miraculous.

— Jamás dejaré de luchar por ti, Marinette. Protegeré a París de cualquier amenaza y nunca, NUNCA le serviré a nadie que no seas tú — juró el chico, solemne — Pero no te regresaré el miraculous. No hasta estar totalmente seguro de que no habrá nada allá afuera que pueda hacerte daño.

— Pero, Luka…

— Hoy casi te pierdo — interrumpió él y Marinette pudo ver el miedo relucir en sus pupilas — Tú no lo recuerdas. Nadie recuerda las cosas que pasan después de la segunda oportunidad. Sólo yo… Y maldito sea si no aprovecho todas las oportunidades que tengo para evitar que eso vuelva a suceder.

Marinette no supo qué decir. Quiso aliviar el dolor de Luka prometiéndole que nada malo le pasaría, pero era la heroína de París, también era casi adulta y no era nada ingenua. Jamás podría prometerle algo que no pudiese cumplir. No estaba en sus manos.

A cambio de ello sonrió resignada.

— _Tikki, Spots on! _— recitó y Ladybug reapareció una vez más. Se acercó al guitarrista y dejó un corto y dulce beso en sus labios— De acuerdo. Cuento contigo, _mon cher serpent. _

Dicho eso, lanzó su yoyo y desapareció.

Luka miró el lugar con anhelo y sonrió para sí mismo. Sass flotó a su lado y se escondió en la bolsa de la chaqueta cuando una vez caminaron por la avenida, hacia el barco de la libertad.

— Qué honor, tendré un amo de tiempo completo — dijo la pequeña serpiente.

— Sólo… no me digas amo, ¿de acuerdo? Luka está bien.

— Como usted diga, amo Luka — recitó Sass contento y Luka puso los ojos en blanco — ¿Y ahora cuál es el plan?

— Íbamos a casa, pero se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea — el chico sonrió y desvió el camino hacia la estación de metro más cercana — Dime, Sass… ¿te gustan los tatuajes?

— Me parecen interesantes — afirmó el pequeño, revolviéndose en el bolsillo — ¿Tienes alguno en mente?

— Sí… una canción — dijo antes de subirse al vagón.

**FIN**


	3. Epílogo

**LA VIE EN ROSE **

_Epílogo_

_Dedicatoria especial para Judy Potts. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado_

.

* * *

.

Un callejón, una cerca de alambre que cierra el camino, un akuma y el sonido de los gritos aterrorizados de los parisinos. Los aspectos le eran tan irónicamente familiares. _Déjà vu, _es cómo le llaman, porque el guitarrista podría incluso jurar que aquel pasadizo forrado de ladrillos desgastados, era exactamente el mismo de sus recuerdos, ese en donde el rumbo de su futuro había cambiado para siempre.

Luka miró los huecos de los muros y evocó las púas mortíferas de Alligator. Sí… era exactamente el mismo sitio, tenía que serlo. Porque seis años pueden parecer bastante, pero a pesar del avance inexorable del tiempo, hay cosas que nunca, NUNCA cambian.

— ¡Vamos a morir!, ¡vamos a morir!, ¡vamos a morir! — la joven de rizos rubios y lentes de pasta gimoteó a su lado.

— Denisse — le llamó una vez.

— ¡Esto es mi culpa! ¿Cómo pude ser tan distraída? ¡Ay, lo siento tanto!

— Denisse...

—…¡Si tan sólo no hubiese dejado ese correo para el día siguiente! ¡Pero es que estaba tan cansada de coordinar la gira y las firmas con las disqueras!

— Denisse...

— ¡Soy la peor representante del mundo! Si no perdemos hoy la vida, ¡seguro sí pierdo el empleo!

—¡Denisse! — Luka la tomó de los hombros y sacudió de ellos para regresarla a la tierra — No vas perder nada, ¿me oíste? Todo va a estar bien. Pero necesito que te tranquilices.

La joven parpadeó tres veces, respiró profundo y acomodó sus lentes con manos temblorosas. Sí, ella era una chica aprensiva en demasía. Un verdadero y real manojo de nervios para quienes la conocían lo suficiente. Pero, con todo y eso.. hasta ella sabía que la sonrisa confiada y pérfida de Luka Couffaine ante el peligro inminente que ambos… o más bien que él estaba corriendo en el momento, estaba por demás fuera de lugar.

Ay, Denisse. Si supieras… Porque quizá la ansiedad que su representante cargaba consigo aumentaría a niveles estratosféricos si pudiese enterarse que Luka Couffaine; aquel rebelde, despreocupado y a veces críptico joven de 25 de años para quien trabajaba, además de ser actualmente uno de los músicos más famosos de Europa, también era Viperion: el portador más poderoso del miraculous del zodiaco.

.

.

Luka percibió el retumbe de cientos de pisadas en las vibraciones del suelo. Quizá la situación pudiese parecer la misma, pero esta vez no habría ningún Andreé transformado en genuino reptil, dispuesto a destrozarle. Y aunque el akuma actual también le azuzaba con porfiada insistencia, al menos hoy tenía la certeza de que no sería lanzado contra el muro de ladrillo o embestido por decenas de proyectiles en forma de púas. No era lo mismo...

— _¡Lukaaaaa! Amor mío. Voy a encontrarte y seremos felices para siempre. _

...Era mucho peor. Y embarazoso.

La clamación se escuchó en el fondo de la avenida y las pisadas fueron avanzando hasta dejar ver al fondo la figura de una mujer esbelta que cargaba consigo la batuta de director de orquesta.

— ¡Te encontré! — y con un movimiento de la batuta, una cuadrilla de músicos asistieron a su llamado, dispuestos a seguir sus órdenes a como dé lugar. Cada uno llevaba cargando consigo un instrumento como un soldado carga su fusil de guerra.

—Esta es la parte en la que tú huyes y pides ayuda, linda — farfulló Luka.

Una sonrisa cándida se dibujó en su rostro cuando la pobre Denisse primero le miró incrédula y luego, desafiante. Esta debía ser la primera vez se atrevía a retarle en los dos años que llevaba trabajando para él: — ¡Olvídalo! Yo causé esto y no me voy sin arreglarlo.

Otro recuerdo igual de vívido y anhelante. Parecía que hoy el destino complotaba para llevar consigo retazos de su vida hace seis años: la memoria eventual de los sucesos que le habían marcado para siempre.

Pero, ¿cómo habían llegado hasta allí en primer lugar?  
Todo comenzó con un correo electrónico, una fan ilusionada y con Denisse y su tozuda manía de anteponer el trabajo sobre su vida personal. Poue sólo ella y un sin fin de workaholics en el mundo estaban convencidos que un mail no leído bien podría significar la ruina o, en este caso… un akuma.

No, la culpa no era de ella, pues el mismo Luka le había insistido que dejara de vivir para el correo electrónico de la disquera por lo menos un segundo. Y es que algo debía de andar mal en esa chica como para hacer del teléfono una extensión más de su cuerpo y de un y una las baguette callejera su nuevo plan alimenticio. Aunque la verdad la entendía, el pequeño descanso de Kitty Section y el lanzamiento de su álbum como solista tenían a la pobre Denisse al borde del colapso: firmas, giras, ruedas de prensa, cotizaciones, viajes, facturas, permisos…

— _Suficiente — Luka entonces le quitaría el celular para alzarlo en el aire mientras la rubia brincaba como conejo, desesperada por alcanzarlo.— No más correos hasta el lunes. Iremos a la rueda de prensa y después te irás a casa a descansar_.

Nadie habría adivinado que, de haberla dejado llegar al mail de Corinne; una fan apasionada del rock, ésta habría recibido la confirmación de un Meet&Greet con Luka, evitando así su portentosa desilución y por ende… su pronta akumatización.

Pensaba en ello cuando los músicos corrieron a atacarlos.

Luka Couffaine podía olvidar fórmulas matemáticas, el procedimiento para cambiar y modificar el motor de su motocicleta, incluso el nombre de sus listas de reproducción en Spotify… Pero nunca, NUNCA olvidaría cómo pelear. La habilidad se había adherido en su sistema como un mecanismo automático, donde sus puños cobraban vida propia y su cuerpo impelía a la velocidad de un rayo. Porque sí, quizá su vida de pandillero habría quedado eclipsada por su faceta como estrella de rock, pero en el fondo él seguía siendo la serpiente Couffaine, el chico invicto que jamás perdió una pelea cuando formaba parte de _Les Reptiles. _

Denisse a penas pudo reconocer al joven frente a ella. Porque con nada más que sus manos y el mango de una guitarra rota que había recogido del suelo, Luka golpeaba y subyugaba a cada uno de los músicos que le enfrentaban, hasta el punto de dejarlos en el piso.

Uno tras otro, fueron pereciendo. Puño, golpe, patada y luego esquivar. Todo su cuerpo era un ente raudo y vertiginoso, capaz de evadir embates y golpes con una facilidad ridícula. Y además se todo sonreía como si de un juego se tratara. Verlo así hizo que Denisse recordara a los mismos héroes de París, más específicamente a uno de apariciones esporádicas y de traje verde con escamas.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

La rubia sintió un bajón de presión cuando Luka extendió las manos y caminó tres pasos adelante con gesto altivo. ¿Es que acaso no tenía el mínimo sentido de supervivencia?

— Tengo más de una sorpresa para ti, _cheri…_

Todo pasó muy rápido. Denisse vio la mirada perversa de aquella chica mientras hurgaba en su cabello. Miró las horquillas, tan afiladas como navajas que ahora sostenía en manos,, armas que después lanzó al cuerpo de Luka sin mesura, como flechas de guerra a punto de debastarlo todo.

Y sí, también vislumbró aterrada como el chico sonrió y cerró los ojos antes de que el impacto fuese inminente.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando un destello rojo se antepuso al cuerpo del guitarrista. Las horquillas chocaron contra un escudo de luces color carmesí, haciéndolas volar por los aires; lejos de su blanco principal.

Allí, con su siempre traje moteado que entallaba su curvilínea figura, y con el cabello negro azabache sujeto en una coleta que danzaba al ritmo del viento, estaba su catarina, su musa, la heroína de París: Ladybug.

Luka la miró con idolatría.

— Perdón por llegar tarde — matizó ella con un tono satinado. Música para sus oídos.

La sonrisa de Luka fue afable: — Llegaste justo a tiempo,_ coccinelle — _murmuró, acercándose hacia ella y acariciándole el rostro con la confianza de un conocido. No, más que de un conocido, era la de un amante. Ladybug cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo cuando los labios de Luka tocaron su frente. Era tan cálido… Ya eran seis años a su lado y no había un ósculo de su boca que fuera siempre el mismo.

Hubiesen dado lo que fuera por gozar de aquella burbuja. Pero los ojos inquisidores de Denisse y la sola presencia de un Akuma les hicieron recuperar la guardia perdida.

— Controla tu fanatismo, _Bugaboo_ — La voz burlesca de Chat Noir se manifestó en el callejón cuando Corinne tuvo la iniciativa de regresar el ataque. El gato negro saltó hacia el frente, golpeando a la villana con su bastón negro lo suficientemente fuerte como para desestabilizarla el tiempo necesario.

Una risa carialegre se escapó de la boca de la catarina: — Perdona, es que tengo una debilidad por los guitarristas — confesó sin pena alguna, mirando a Luka con la intensidad de mil soles.

— Suerte que conozco al mejor — murmuró antes de que la catarina le tomara de la espalda para salir de allí.

Ambos pudieron sentir los ojos llenos de ira y de reproche de Denisse mucho antes de que Chat Noir se la llevara a un lugar seguro.

.

.

.

.

_(Recomendación musical: _

_Haunted - Beyoncé. A partir del minuto 02:50)_

— Creo que tu representante cree que engañas a tu novia.

Despreocupada y con los brazos cruzados, la catarina se encontraba recargada en la pared de uno de cientos y estrechos callejones de París. Él la admiró de lleno, deleitándose con esa aura seductora que lo convocaba a perder el control.

— Sólo la engañaría contigo — decretó descarado, aproximándose a ella con el sigilo de un depredador que acorrala a su presa contra un muro sin salida.

Escalofríos atacaron a Marinette cuando las palmas de Luka se deslizaron por su cintura, enmarcando una curva perfecta hasta llegar a sus caderas. Sin permiso alguno, sus manos irrumpieron por dentro de su traje, asatándole la piel desnuda. El toque gélido de sus dedos sobre lumbar de la espalda la hicieron estremecer.

— _Sass, Scales slither_... — El llamado fue en un susurro, y si Ladybug tenía algo que decir, no lo hizo, pues fueron los labios de Viperion quienes la silenciaron de súbito, y fue el cuerpo de la serpiente quien la reclamó como presa cautiva, al aprisionarla contra el muro de ladrillo.

Las piernas de la catarina se enredaron a la cintura del joven héroe. Con los dedos de las manos, fue paseándose libremente por los mechones brunos-azulados de su cabello, jalándolos una vez que la atención de la serpiente se desviaba hacia su cuello... Espasmos y jadeos, Ladybug cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio cuando el aliento de Luka profanó el lóbulo de su oreja, masticándolo suavemente con los dientes.

— Luka… — le llamó con un hilo de voz, pero las palabras le quedaron atoradas en la garganta en el momento en que el pulgar de Viperion deslizó el cierre del traje hacia abajo, acariciándole así la piel, desde la clavícula hasta la llanura de sus pechos.

— _Oui? _— preguntó ladino. Era imposible resistirse ante los destellos eléctricos de sus ojos.

— El… — jadeó de nuevo y tragó seco cuando le deslizó la manga, besándole el hombro— ...akuma.

— Puede esperar... — rebatió mientras pegaba la nariz a su pecho, extasiándose con el perfume narcótico que le emanaba el cuerpo, recorriendo un camino sigiloso del pecho hasta la barbilla — Todo maldito París puede esperar. No es su catarina, es _mía_.

El rojo de las mejillas de Marinette se equiparó al tono borgoña de su traje. Porque aunque las palabras de Viperion fueron posesivas e imperiosas, no cargaban consigo ninguna mentira. Ella era completamente suya en cuerpo y alma, así como él también le pertenecía.

Y quizá, de haber sido por ellos, se habrían quedado allí un siglo, el tiempo nunca corría cuando ambos se fundían en su burbuja de deseo. Pero Marinette no había sido elegida como la nueva Ladybug sólo por su carisma. Fue aquel sentido de responsabilidad hacia su ciudad el que la que la impulsó a romper con el apego. Y lo quisiera Luka o no, esa característica de fidelidad era también una de las muchas cosas que le adoraba.

— Me debes — advirtió la serpiente, después de salir de aquella madriguera improvisada.

— Y te voy a pagar — proclamó ella, guiñéndole un ojo —…Si es que llegas a tiempo hoy.

— ¿Cuándo te he dejado esperando, _petite_? — musitó él, emulando un tono ofendido.

— Siempre hay una primera vez. Sobre todo cuando tienes una representante furiosa y una rueda de prensa retrasada — señaló y, con una risa cantarina, se impulsó con más velocidad por los tejados de París.

La oscuridad ya había caído sobre ellos, y Viperion sonrió para sí cuando miró a la figura de Ladybug saltar sobre una luna de octubre. Sólo ella podría lograr que aquel satélite se doblegara a su voluntad e hiciera resplandecer su figura ante la negrura de la noche.

— Ya veremos quién ríe al último — Sonrió. No era una amenaza al aire, Luka Couffaine se traía algo más que sólo la ironía entre manos.

.

.

.

.

.

— Nunca, nunca, nuuuuunca pensé que fueras esa clase de personas, Luka. ¿¡Pero qué rayos fue eso!? Todo mundo sabe que Ladybug se trae algo con la serpiente y allí vas tú a meterte en la boca del lobo. ¡Tú lo que quieres es amanecer envenenado! ¡O peor! Difamado por la prensa de espectáculos. ¡Ya vi los encabezados! "¡Luka Couffaine, Ladybug y Viperion! El triangulo amoroso que trae a París de cabeza"— Hablaba y hablaba, y mientras lo hacía alzaba las manos, y caminaba de un lado a otro: una prueba más de la ansiedad y nerviosismo que cargaba consigo su ahora furiosa representante— ¡Y deja tú eso! ¿Qué hay de Marinette? ¿Tienes una idea de cómo se sentiría si hubiera visto lo que yo vi en ese callejón? ¡Eres un perro con suerte, Couffaine! Y no lo digo porque seas famoso. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres tiene esa chica en línea esperando? Pobre de ti si te confías, ¡y más vale que le digas tú lo que pasó y le des el lugar que se merece! Porque si no lo haces te juro que…

— Denisse — le irrumpió por fin, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aguantar la risa — Tú ganas, ya entendí. ¿Te importa si entramos ya?

La rubia infló los cachetes, pero nada más. La conversación no iba a quedarse hasta allí, Luka estaba consciente de ello. Y aunque su representante merecía algún tipo de explicación por lo ocurrido, la serpiente tenía una apuesta que cumplir con la catarina, y ya suficiente tiempo había perdido derrotando al akuma como para malgastarlo en exculpaciones. Ya habría tiempo para resolver ese tema después.

El guitarrista y su representante entraron al salón de prensa, donde ambos ocuparon dos lugares en un podio repleto de periodistas y fotógrafos. La multitud reventó con exclamaciones y preguntas mientras los flashes de las cámaras le cegaban los ojos.

— Uno a la vez, por favor — llamó Denisse al orden. Luego señaló a una chica de tez oscura, quien se puso de pie al instante.

— Mariah de Le Monde. Luka, ¿es verdad que decidiste sacar un álbum como solista porque no piensas regresar a Kitty Section?

¿Cuántas veces le habían hecho ya la misma pregunta? Vaya que los periodistas eran famosos por hacer de una simpleza una polémica: — No, decidí sacar el álbum sólo como un proyecto individual, pero Kitty Section es mi familia. Sólo decidimos tomarnos un descanso, eso es todo.

Más murmullos y exclamaciones. Así que Denisse seleccionó al siguiente reportero.

— Maurice, de Rolling Stone. En los últimos años tu banda ha escalado hasta convertirse en una de las más famosas de Europa. Incluso has tenido colaboraciones con otros artistas famosos. Mi pregunta es: ¿a qué atribuyes haberte catapultado tan rápido a la fama? ¿algún contacto especial?

— Ninguno. Admito que Jagged Stone se ofreció personalmente a financiar el primer álbum de Kitty Section, pero lo que realmente nos ayudó (y digo nos, porque no se trataba sólo de mí) fue tocar en el Chat Lunatique. Fueron las disqueras las que llegaron a nosotros, no al revés.

— Gabrielle, de la revista Rossi… — Al escuchar la editorial, Luka maldijo por sus adentros — Actualmente llevas seis años saliendo con Marinette Dupain-Cheng, una de las diseñadoras más talentosas de la firma Agreste, pero hasta el momento no ha habido noticia de algo más grande. ¿No piensan formalizar? ¿Hay otra chica que sea de tu interés?

Típica pregunta de una periodista de Rossi. Luka contó hasta diez antes de reunir la tolerancia suficiente para poder responder tranquilo: — No, no tengo planes para formalizar, y aunque los tuviera, creeme, ustedes serían los últimos en enterarse. Y respondiendo a tu última pregunta: ella es y siempre será mi única fuente de inspiración. Para mí no existe nadie más.

Luka miró de reojo a Denisse, y aunque ella le entrecerró los ojos, no muy convencida, asignó la siguiente y última pregunta. Luka observó a la chica seleccionada y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Alya Césaire, de Le Parisien — musitó la chica con pinta profesional y una sonrisa diáfana. No, ella no le dejaría las cosas sencillas por el simple hecho de conocerse fuera del medio — Hay quienes dicen que tu último sencillo, "Alive" ha sido tu mejor trabajo hasta ahora. Pero muchos queremos saber el origen de la lírica. ¿Es verdad que te inspiraste en la época de tu adolescencia? Para ser más específica y, perdón mi atrevimiento: ¿tiene algo que ver con tu supuesta participación en una banda callejera?

Una pregunta sutil y profesional… pero filosa. Alya hasta el momento había sido la única chica en aquella rueda de prensa con la inteligencia y el colmillo suficiente como para preguntar sobre su música, y al mismo tiempo exponerlo de la manera más limpia posible.

Y sí, efectivamente ahora todo París era sabedor de su oscuro pasado, o por lo menos de una ligera y desinformada versión. ¿Que se quién era la cortesía? De Andreé, por supuesto, y de una columna extensa y pretenciosa de la revista Rossi, una editorial experta en explotar las nota amarilla de la farándula.

Aclarar la situación no fue tarea sencilla. Al final fue la propia Alya la que se encargó de escribir un reportaje que recopiló la información y los testimonios suficientes para "limpiar su nombre". En él contó la única verdad: que Luka Couffaine jamás fue un maleante potencialmente peligroso, sino un adolescente desesperado por encontrar un camino. Que esa vida ya había quedado atrás, contrario a lo que el Rossi decían, y que… para expiar los "pecados" de un ayer lejano, el guitarrista se había encargado de apadrinar a todos los jóvenes miembros de la banda de Les Reptiles, inciándolos en el mundo de la música. Porque si ella fue capaz de arrancarlo a él de la oscuridad, también lo haría con los demás.

Sólo hubieron dos cosas que no desmintió (¿cómo hacerlo? si eran total verdad): Su fama invicta y los pseudónimos, porque en los suburbios aún había quien le reconocía como "La serpiente Couffaine" y otros, esos que alguna vez lo vieron pelear, como "El elegido de las calles"

— Muy perspectiva — Luka le sonrió y Alya le guiñó el ojo — Sí, esa canción trae la firma de Les Reptiles en la letra. Ya todos aquí conocen la historia, así que sólo diré que se trata del himno de un sobreviviente, eso es todo…

— Sólo una pregunta más — apuntó Alya, repentinamente — En la canción hablas de un individuo que sigue respirando, aún después de tanto odio y de un mundo lleno de violencia. El el universo de las letras y en el actual, ¿qué es lo que lo mantiene ecuánime después de tanta oscuridad?

Esa era una pregunta fácil. — Creo que tú mejor que nadie conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta — su tono fue ufano. Alya sonrió y se encogió de hombros: — Sólo diré que hay una persona responsable de eso, y que la suerte literalmente está de mi lado.

—Gracias por venir. Por el momento esto es todo. Bonsoir — musitó la rubia al micrófono.

Dicho esto, Luka y Denisse se pusieron de pie para abandonar el recinto, entre un mar de exclamaciones y detonaciones de cámaras.

.

.

.

.

Aparcó la moto sobre la avenida principal, quitó las llaves y admiró la Torre Eiffel con misteriosa complacencia. El lugar estaba repleto de turistas que se atestaban en las zonas de seguridad para poder subir. Luka revisó el reloj de mano, tenía exactamente cinco minutos. No iba lograrlo si pasaba por todo el protocolo de seguridad.

— No _sss_oy un medio de tran_sss_porte expre_sss_, Luka — Sass habló desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero cuando el chico se ocultó tra uno de los arbustos del campo marte.

— Es por una buena causa, lo sabes — rebatió el joven, asomándose por todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiese testigos.

— Te ha_sss _comportado muy o_sss_ado el día de hoy

— Creeme cuando te digo que esta no será la última osadía de la noche — advirtió, mirando hacia la punta la torre — _Sass, Scales Slither! _

_._

_._

Cuando Marinette entró al restaurante Le Jules Verne, ese que se encontraba dentro de la misma Torre Eiffel, hubo dos cosas que llamaron su atención en sobremanera: una; estaba totalmente vacío, porque el interior donde alguna vez hubo un millar de mesas perfectamente decoradas y enfiladas, ahora sólo se encontraba una sola, colocada al centro de un salón decorado con flores rosas y azules, uno donde los ventanales refulgían el reflejo de la luz dorada de la estructura de la torre.

Y dos; Luka ya se encontraba allí con esa expresión caústica, gritándole con los ojos un: "Gané. Ahora eres toda mía"

La chica tragó seco y compuso una sonrisa, rezándole a todos los dioses no tropezar con los tacones mientras se aproximaba hacia el joven guitarrista para robarle un ligero beso.

— Traje tu guitarra, como pediste — avisó la chica al descolgarse el estuche del hombro para pasárselo — Tengo preguntas, muuuuchas preguntas.

—Tienes derecho sólo a una — advirtió el chico con una sonrisa socarrona — Elige bien.

Se deleito del ligero mohín que la diseñadora hizo al fruncir sus labios; — ¿Cómo vaciaste el lugar? — cuestionó, después de varios minutos de cavilaciones.

— Conozco a un gato con contactos. Es todo lo que diré…

Marinette sonrió, pues la sola mención de lo que a ella le parecía la colaboración de Adrien Agreste le hizo sentir calidez en el pecho. Era difícil imaginarlo como organizador del aniversario de Luka cuando seis años atrás sólo hablaba de matarlo.

— Hablando de contactos, Denisse me mandó un mensaje hace una hora. Quiere que nos veamos mañana, y sonaba bastante preocupa… ¿se puede saber de qué te ríes? — advirtió Marinette, arqueando la ceja ante la repentina carcajada de la serpiente.

Luka negó con la cabeza, y recorrió la silla para que la chica pudiese sentarse. Luego, sin apartar de la faz aquella sonrisa ladina, dijo: — Perdóname, Mari. Debo confesártelo antes de que Denisse lo haga por mí. La verdad es que, he estado engañándote… — hizo una pausa corta ante la repentino pasmo de la catarina —...Con Ladybug.

Ambos rieron, chocaron sus copas y luego volvieron a reír.

.

.

.

Fue una velada en soledad. Sin la interrupción de un mesero y con la privacidad cobijándolos en una noche estrellada, Luka y Marinette pudieron ser ellos mismos y conversar a sus anchas, sin el temor de ser descubiertos. Incluso Sass y Tikki tuvieron la libertad de salir de sus escondites para deambular por la torre mientras sus portadores seguían sumergidos en su momento.

Ambos ya lo habían pensado. Seis años podían decirse fácil sin conocer el contexto, porque aquel sexto aniversario, además de englobar dichas e instantes memorables, también cargaba consigo obstáculos con los que lucharon con uñas y dientes por superar: Luka apunto de morir en manos de un akuma, Marinette internada en un hospital, encadenada a a permanecer en coma durante 9 días, las peleas, las lágrimas y las pérdidas…Nadie dijo nunca que el camino a la felicidad era sencillo, pero el simple hecho de estar juntos en ese momento, asilados del mundo en las alturas de aquella torre de acero, les recordaba que el esfuerzo había valido más que la pena.

— ¿Vas a decirme por fin por qué necesitabas la guitarra? — cuestionó la chica después de la quinta copa de champagne.

Hubiera preferido no preguntar, pues la expresión sagaz del guitarrita la dejó sin aliento.

— ¿Recuerdas las lecciones de guitarra que te di cuándo éramos adolescentes?

— Sí… creo que sí — musitó la chica con inseguridad.

—¿Y recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que te haría un examen de lo que aprendiste cuando menos te lo esperaras? — Los ojos de Luka brillaron con malicia, y Marinette tuvo que tragar seco.

Claro que lo recorda. Luka lo repetía cada día en que ella iba al barco de la libertad para tomar sus clases privadas de guitarra. No obstante, los años pasaron y aquella prueba tan temida y mencionada jamás llegó.

— Bien. Saca la guitarra, _petite_. Hoy te haré el examen final.

No era tan buena como Luka, eso era una verdad irrefutable. De hecho, la chica no conocía alma viviente en este mundo que pudiese evocar notas olímpicas y tan llenas de vida como el propio Luka. Pero lo poco que sabía, lo había aprendido bien. Conocía del tema, podía tocar sin problemas pero… ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?

— ¿Alguna petición?— dijo Marinette al tiempo que abría el cierre del estuche para sacar la guitarra y colocarla en su regazo, sobre su pierna cruzada.

— La primera canción que te enseñé… — Marinette abrió los ojos como platos, pero obedeció, acomodando sus dedos sobre el traste —… Hazlo en Do — Luka le pidió con voz suave y con una extraña sonrisa impresa en el rostro.

Marinette subió un poco más lo dedos hacia la cejuela y allí lo vio… colgando del clavijero del instrumento, un anillo de zafiro bellamente decorado por diminutas piedras blanquecinas y engarzado por un aro de oro puro.

La guitarra casi cayó al suelo cuando la chica cubrió la boca con ambas manos para ahogar un fuerte sollozo.

Luka no dijo nada, o al menos no lo hizo con palabras. El chico se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a Marinette, para tomar la guitarra y alejarla de su regazo. Desató el anillo del clavijero y extendió la mano hacia Marinette, al ritmo que cantaba su osadía más grande de la noche.

.

.

_**Give your heart and soul to me**_

_**And life will always be**_

_**La Vie En Rose**_

_._

_._

Ingrato, si él mismo había dicho en la rueda de prensa que no tenía planes de formalizar y ahora… La chica volvió a sollozar, pero depositó su mano izquierda sobre la de Luka. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y el pecho la amenazaba con estallar. ¿Sería posible morir de felicidad? Marinette comenzaba a pensar que sí.

Y no, Luka en ningún momento pronunció el característico discurso de una propuesta mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular de la diseñdora. Jamás pronunció las palabras: _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿te casarías conmigo?_ en el proceso, porque para él era un dicho vano y vacío. ¿Hasta cuándo el mundo acabaría de entender que la música era más simple que las palabras?

Por eso, por esa simple razón, Marinette tampoco contestó hablando. Lo hizo cantando.

.

.

.

_**Quand il me prend dans ses bras**_

_**Il me parle tout bas**_

_**Je vois la vie en rose**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cantó ella, y renuente a verle arrodillado, bajó hacia el suelo para estar a su altura. Su mano paseó hacia la nuca el chico acariciándole la piel donde la la tinta marcaba con letras estilo gótico el título de la melodía. Un tatuaje que se había hecho el mismo día en que su historia comenzó. Luka recitó las letras también, y volteó su mano para besarle la muñeca, allí donde otro tatuaje se dibujaba… la misma canción, pero con la caligrafía de la diseñadora.

.

.

.

_**Il me dit des mots d'amour **_

_And I don't know why_

_**Des mots de tous les jours **_

_I close my eyes_

_**Et ça me fait quelque chose **_

_If only you would_

_._

_._

_._

— No sabes cuánto odio esa canción — murmuró Luka.

— Sí, yo también comienzo a odiarla — acordó la catarina con una sonrisita irónica antes de besarle fugazmente, porque sabía que… de ahora en adelante, hicieran lo que hicieran, ambos comenzarían a vivir la vida en rosa, si no es que lo habían hecho ya desde que la canción había cambiado sus vidas para siempre en aquella tarde, bajo un puente de París.

.

.

_**Give your heart and soul to me**_

_**And life will always be**_

_**La Vie En Rose**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta bonita última entrega de este fic. ;)

Les dejo la canción de la que estaban hablando en la rueda de prensa: Alive - Rob Houchen. ¡Un abrazo a todos!

Bug out!


End file.
